Miedo
by Natsuko01
Summary: Se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran niños cuando la salvación de París dejó de parecerles un juego; se dieron cuenta de ello la primera vez que uno de los dos resultó herido, cuando se percataron de que por muy superhéroes que fueran, no eran invencibles. Fue entonces cuando aprendieron el valor que constituía un solo minuto en compañía del otro…


**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen.**

 **Queda prohibida la copia o adaptación, ya sea parcial o total, de esta historia. ¡Sed originales!**

 **Si os animáis, os invito a que dejéis vuestras opiniones. Espero que disfrutéis la lectura.**

 **Gracias por leer^^ ¡Un saludo!**

* * *

Cinco años habían transcurrido, algunas cosas no habían cambiado pero otras lo hicieron demasiado. Se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran niños cuando la salvación de París dejó de parecerles un juego; se dieron cuenta de ello la primera vez que uno de los dos resultó herido, cuando se percataron de que por muy superhéroes que fueran, no eran invencibles. Fue entonces cuando aprendieron el valor que constituía un solo minuto en compañía del otro…

Una enorme columna de humo crecía hacia el cielo nocturno. Ella no tuvo más que observar aquella chimenea ascendente y el albor rojizo provocado por las llamas para saber el punto exacto en el que se había producido el incendio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió una sombra negra correr sobre los tejados, en la misma dirección. Respiró hondo y lanzó su yo-yo con determinación para impulsarse hacia el lugar. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo llano, el jefe de bomberos salió a su encuentro.

—¡Ladybug, gracias por venir! Necesitamos ayuda, aún queda gente dentro.

La joven observó consternada cómo el edificio iba sucumbiéndose entre las fauces de aquellas ardientes flamas. Un brazo alrededor de su cintura la sacó del trance en el que se hallaba inmersa. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos verde brillante de su pareja.

—Saldrá bien —le aseguró. Acto seguido la besó en la frente, infundiéndole con aquel gesto todo el amor que le profesaba. Ella respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de lanzarse presurosos hacia la boca de lo que les pareció el mismo infierno. Llegaron a las puertas del edificio, cubriéndose nariz y boca para de esa forma impedir que el humo contaminara sus pulmones. Ambos trajes resultaron ser ignífugos lo que les facilitaba poder desplazarse entre las llamas sin salir malheridos. Mientras los bomberos se afanaban por reducir el incendio, ellos se colaron por una de las ventanas superiores con el propósito de ayudar a los vecinos a salir ilesos.

Desde allí podían oír con dolorosa claridad los gritos ahogados de una madre, clamando por su hijo de ocho años atrapado en el edificio. Gracias a la ayuda de ambos héroes, lograron evacuarlo con rapidez. Chat Noir cargó al pequeño en brazos, procurando que respirara la menor cantidad de humo posible. Le pidió que cerrara los ojos y que contara hasta diez, cuando se hubo asegurado de que el niño no miraba, saltó desde el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación y se lanzó al vacío. Aterrizó de pie con el niño encogido entre sus brazos. El llanto de la madre se convirtió rápidamente en una risa emocionada cuando tuvo a su hijo de nuevo a su lado. Satisfecho con su trabajo corrió de nuevo hacia el edificio, en esa ocasión para ayudar a salir a una mujer atrapada en el cuarto piso, logró sacarla ilesa, al mismo tiempo Ladybug ayudaba a un bombero a poner a salvo a una pareja de ancianos.

—¡Están todos! —exclamó una voz, eufórica.

El salvamento había sido un éxito, nadie había resultado herido de gravedad y las llamas iban poco a poco extinguiéndose. Sin embargo, cuando Chat Noir se disponía a reunirse con su compañera, algo lo obligó a detenerse. Su cuerpo viró hacia el edificio una vez más para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado, su sentido auditivo muy rara vez fallaba. Echó un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro, indeciso. Ladybug estaba ocupada hablando con un paramédico, ajena a lo que pasaba a tan solo unos metros de ella. No se lo pensó dos veces, trepó concienzudo por la fachada para colarse dentro una vez más.

Ladybug se alejó de la ambulancia a pasos rápidos, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la situación estaba bajo control. Ellos ya habían hecho parte del trabajo, era turno del cuerpo de bomberos extinguir definitivamente las llamas. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza y empatía por todas esas personas, por el miedo que habían tenido que pasar y lo que se habían visto obligados a perder a causa del incendio. Les resultaría difícil volver al día a día, pero por fortuna seguían vivos, eso era lo más importante.

Mientras observaba enternecida el abrazo de una familia de cinco miembros, todos sanos y salvos, se percató de que hacía rato que no sentía la presencia de su gatito. Miró en torno a sí, buscándolo afanosa entre la gente, pero no halló rastro de él. Se acercó a la ambulancia esperando encontrarlo junto a los más afectados pero tampoco lo encontró allí. Se acercó a una paramédica, quien se hallaba cubriendo con una manta los hombros de una adolescente en estado de shock, esta sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas un vaso con agua del que no apartaba la mirada.

—Disculpe —La paramédica alzó la vista con gesto interrogante—. ¿Ha visto a Chat Noir?

—No, lo siento.

El rostro de Ladybug se contrajo en una expresión preocupada. Se percató de que la adolescente la estaba mirando con ojos vidriosos, hizo todo lo posible por dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le aseguró con voz suave que el peligro había pasado y que no tenía nada que temer, las palabras de la heroína parecieron infundirle el ánimo que necesitaba.

Se alegró de haber logrado hacer que se sintiera mejor, lamentablemente eso no mitigó su temor.

—¿Habéis visto a mi compañero? —le preguntó a una pareja de jóvenes. De nuevo la respuesta fue negativa.

Un terrible pensamiento surcó su mente y sus ojos se desviaron espantados hacia el edificio todavía en llamas.

—No, no, no… Por favor, no… —se repitió una y otra vez, notando cómo el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

No era la primera vez que se exponían al peligro, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algo no saliera bien y pese a que ambos se obligaban a mantener la calma, el miedo nunca los abandonaba. Nadie comprendía realmente el sacrificio que conllevaba hacer lo que hacían: salvar vidas aun a riesgo de perder las suyas propias. De perderse el uno al otro.

Giró su cuerpo en un movimiento frenético, mirando a izquierda, a derecha. Sus ojos volvieron a detenerse en el punto inicial, en aquellas lenguas de fuego que se resistían a ser extinguidas por el agua de las mangueras. Se pasó una mano por la frente y de ahí la descendió hacia su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado de puro pavor. Puso un pie delante del otro con intención de acercarse pero una mano en torno a su muñeca se lo impidió. Miró consternada al jefe de bomberos.

—Será mejor que no se acerque, señorita. Déjenos esto a nosotros, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—No, no lo entiende… Chat, mi compañero… creo que sigue dentro… —Notaba la garganta seca, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con claridad.

—No, señorita. Nos hemos asegurado, dentro no queda nadie.

Pero ella era incapaz de creerle, ella lo había visto entrar la última vez pero no salir. ¿Y si se equivocaban?, ¿y si había quedado atrapado entre los escombros? ¿Y si... y si lo había perdido? La sola idea de no volver a verle le resultó terriblemente dolorosa. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban, el hombre la sostuvo antes de que se derrumbara a consecuencia del repentino mareo.

—¡Ladybug! —exclamó alarmado—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de la heroína le indicaron que no. Le sorprendió ver cómo esa fortaleza que la caracterizaba se había derrumbado en apenas segundos. La mujer poderosa que París admiraba, se había convertido de repente en una joven de apenas veinte años, rendida ante el miedo, temerosa ante la posibilidad de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Y entonces ambos la escucharon, la risa estridente de una niña. El rostro lloroso de Ladybug se volvió despacio hacia el punto del que había brotado aquella risa infantil; y lo vio a él, lo vio acuclillado frente a la pequeña, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto envuelto en una manta. La niña lo tomó sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, descubriendo entre la manta un cachorrito de Bulldog. Chat también sonreía, contagiado de la alegría de la pequeña. Le revolvió el pelo con cariño y se irguió; ladeó la cabeza hacia Ladybug, encontrándola a un par de metros, quieta como una estatua, abrazada a sí misma y con el rostro lloroso.

Estuvo frente a ella en dos zancadas. La tomó del rostro y acarició sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares, limpiado aquel rastro de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Mi vida, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó en un murmuro.

Pero ella no contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida, sumida en su mundo interno. Pasó ambos brazos por sus piernas y la alzó de manera que el rostro de ella quedara a escasos centímetros por encima del suyo.

La joven se humedeció los labios a la vez que hundía los dedos en su cabello rubio. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Llévame a casa —musitó.

Él no se hizo de rogar. Apenas diez minutos tardaron en llegar al apartamento que compartían, ubicado en la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Entraron por uno de los ventanales del dormitorio, a esas horas sumido en la oscuridad. Ella se deslizó de sus brazos y cruzó la estancia de lado a lado, un destello rojizo indicó a su pareja que acababa de liberar su transformación. Segundos después, él también liberó la suya. Se quedó de pie de espaldas al ventanal, observándola con aire taciturno.

Marinette se sentó a los pies de la cama y pasó los dedos por su cabello azabache deshaciendo la elaborada trenza lateral, uno de sus peinados favoritos. Después se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se acomodó bajo las sábanas.

Adrien exhaló un prolongado suspiro. Se fijó en el par de Kwamis que lo observaban expectantes.

—¿Podéis dejarnos solos, chicos?, por favor —les pidió.

Plagg y Tikki intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de asentir con aprobación. El primero pasó por delante de Adrien con el ceño fruncido en evidente preocupación, Tikki se mostraba más calmada; posó una de sus manitas sobre la de Adrien en un gesto tranquilizador, ella conocía bien a su protegida y cuando ambas estaban unidas podía sentir lo que Marinette sentía. El joven comprendió que no debía preocuparse. Observó compungido al par de Kwamis abandonar la habitación.

Cuando se hubo quedado solo, se puso el pijama él también y se acomodó en la cama al lado de su novia. Pasó con cautela un brazo por encima de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, pegando la espalda de la joven a su pecho. Para su alivio, ella no se resistió.

—¿Bichito? —la llamó en un susurro.

Marinette se estremeció pero no respondió. Dándose por vencido y comprendiendo que necesitaba su espacio, optó por no insistir. Sin embargo, no habían transcurrido ni dos minutos cuando el cuerpo de ella se sacudió y un sollozo rompió el silencio. Adrien no podía verla pero sabía que estaba llorando. Se irguió un poco y tiró de ella para ponerla frente a sí, pese a estar a oscuras el brillo en sus ojos azules corroboró lo que más temía.

—Oh, ven aquí —la abrazó contra sí, acunándola y acariciando su pelo oscuro en el proceso.

Marinette se aferró a él con desesperación.

—No estoy enfadada contigo —murmuró con la voz tomada. Estaba tan cerca de él que pudo sentir su alivio—. Me preocupé, te busqué pero no te encontraba y entonces… entonces pensé… —la voz se le quebró y otro sollozo traicionero escapó de su garganta.

—Lo lamento, Marinette. Debí haberte avisado pero estabas ocupada y yo sentía que tenía que hacer algo deprisa. No podía dejar a ese perrito allí…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues sus labios se vieron ocupados por los de ella, anhelantes. Se besaron con fervor, bebiendo el uno del otro con ansia incontenible; pararon cuando la necesidad de respirar les resultó apremiante. Adrien descansó su frente contra la de ella, ambos respirando de manera entrecortada.

—Te quiero. Te quiero con locura, gatito —declaró ella contra su boca.

Con las yemas de los dedos siguió el perfil recto de su nariz y de ahí descendió hasta la curva de sus labios. Se preguntó si era normal amar a alguien con la intensidad con que ella lo amaba a él; un amor infinito, inquebrantable y al mismo tiempo doloroso.

—¿Crees que yo no temo por ti? —le preguntó él a continuación—. Siento miedo cada vez que te pierdo de vista, cada vez que te busco con la mirada y no te encuentro. A veces desearía hacer el trabajo yo solo para no tener que sufrir, de esa manera me aseguraría de que estás a salvo.

—Adrien…

—Lo sé, somos un equipo. Te conozco muy bien, sé que eres fuerte, por eso confío en ti. Es esa confianza la que hace que no pierda la calma. Confía tú también en mí, bichito. Nosotros podemos con todo —le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y también sonrió, aunque con nerviosismo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tus ojos son como dos océanos? —dijo a continuación con voz melosa.

—No empieces… —lo advirtió divertida y le dio un suave empujón en el hombro. Volvió a acostarse en la cama y cerró los ojos, se sentía muy cansada.

—Antes de que navegues destino a Bichitolandia, podrías darme otro beso de buenas noches.

Ella movió la cabeza en su dirección pero sin abrir los ojos. Adrien se inclinó hacia su novia con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, estaba más dormida que despierta. La besó suavemente y dejó que se acurrucara contra él. Poco después, su respiración acompasada le indicó que se había rendido al hechizo de Morfeo.

—Dulces sueños, princesa —musitó cerca de su oído. No tardó en caer dormido él también.

Agotados por el trabajo duro y de tantas emociones, ambos terminaron sumidos en un sueño profundo pero reconfortante.

Estaban juntos y se querían, eso era lo único que importaba.


End file.
